


adore you

by laehys



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laehys/pseuds/laehys
Summary: “Come on,” Renjun says, a glint in his eye. Jisung gulps — he justknowsthat Renjun is planning something. “Don’t you want a goodnight kiss?”
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	adore you

Jisung sighs as he closes his laptop and lifts up his arms right after, a painful groan escaping his lips when he stretches, almost feeling like his muscles are popping back into place.

The last round of his game had suddenly turned into “one more” and “just another one” until the next hours had blurred all together and become one big mess, making him come back to the present when the other players started to leave the game. The little clock on the bottom right corner of the screen said it was well past 4 am before Jisung decided to turn in for the night.

He walks back to his room slowly, almost on his tiptoes, trying not to make any little noises. It’s late and everyone is sleeping — but one can never be too sure, he thinks. It’s better to be careful and take all those precautions.

The room is bathed into pure darkness beside the golden glow cast by a little night lamp left on. Jisung feels his heart squeeze with that; Renjun hadn’t turned off the light (even if that might bother his sleep) because he had thought about Jisung coming later into the room.

(And probably because he didn’t want to wake up in the middle of the night again and have to deal with Jisung stumbling and making things fall on the floor as he tried to make his way through the pitch-black room.)

Jisung walks closer to his bed, stopping in front of the side table tucked in between their beds. He’s almost turning off the night lamp and jumping into his bed when the sound of sheets rustling catches his attention.

He looks down, feeling his heart starting to beat fast. If Renjun wakes up one more time because of him going to bed too late, Jisung is sure that would probably be his end. He’d never again going to be seen or heard of for having disturbed Renjun’s sleep. Jisung is sure of that.

But Renjun only turns to the side, apparently still lost in his dreams, and only continues sleeping, soft breaths coming out of his form.

Jisung stares. Renjun is always pretty and that doesn’t change when he’s under the yellow light cast by the night lamp, shadows being drawn over his face because of the soft lighting.

He leans down to kiss Renjun on the cheek, feeling his heart clenching by being that bold, his stomach turning into a mess of knots and butterflies. Secured by the night and the fact that Renjun isn’t awake to tease him, Jisung feels a little braver than how he would usually be. But Renjun turns his head a bit to the side and their lips brush against each other.

Jisung pulls back immediately, in shock, a high-pitched noise leaving his lips as he lifts one hand to his mouth, almost feeling as if his lips are burning.

The noise is enough to draw Renjun back to the land of the living, making him utter a _“W-what?”_ while he yawns, his voice all husky and raspy.

Even though he’s still waking up, Renjun’s eyes are bright as he looks up at him, brows furrowed in confusion. Jisung, for a brief moment, wishes he had turned off the light before doing anything.

He knows he’s flushing too much, he can feel the heat traveling through all over his body and he doesn’t doubt that his neck and ears must be a deep red by now, even under the poor lighting.

“Uh—” He tries to say something, but the words die on his throat.

It wasn’t supposed to be like that. Jisung only meant to kiss Renjun on the cheek. He doesn’t want Renjun to get the wrong idea about him or his actions, that he would kiss him without his approval first, but Jisung feels like his tongue is almost too heavy, like he can’t say any word at the moment.

Renjun only looks at him, unsurprised. The corner of his lips quirk up a little, eyebrow lifting as he says, “You didn’t mean to kiss me?”

Jisung lets out an almost painful-sounding wheeze, but he lowers his hand a bit, brushing his fingers over his lower lip one last time before he lets it stay by his side.

Renjun rolls his eyes good-naturedly, finally opening up a big smile when he sees that Jisung won’t move first. “You big baby,” he says, affection dripping from his every word. “Why are you acting like this when we have kissed before?”

This time, Jisung only lets out a dignified wheeze. It’s better than the last one, at least.

Renjun lifts his hand and wraps it around Jisung’s arm, pulling the boy down. He cradles the side of Jisung’s face with his other hand, pecking him quickly on the lips, and Jisung ascends to another dimension. Renjun’s mouth is soft and warm, and Jisung wants more of that but, at the same time, he also wants to run away and scream into his fist.

“Come on,” Renjun says, a glint in his eye. Jisung gulps — he just _knows_ that Renjun is planning something. “Don’t you want a goodnight kiss?”

“ _Okay_.” Maybe he says that with too much enthusiasm and too quickly, because Renjun only chuckles and moves on the bed, making space for Jisung to sit on the edge of the mattress.

 _Oh, god._ Jisung holds the sheets tight between his fingers, feeling the softness of Renjun’s lips against his, the sweetness of every brush and sigh against his mouth. He feels like he can almost melt in place just because of that — and maybe he does a little. At least it’s what it feels like when he tries to get up and his legs don’t seem stable enough to hold up all his weight.

Jisung turns the light off in a daze, feeling his head spinning out of control and almost crashing into his bed when he trips over his feet, hearing Renjun’s laugh echoing inside the room as he gets comfortable under the blankets on his bed.

“Good night,” Renjun says, voice already sounding as if he’s halfway to falling asleep.

Jisung doesn’t know how he’s supposed to fall asleep after that — when his heart is beating fast and he’s feeling flustered as hell, his mind filled with so many thoughts that he can’t even begin to process one of them.

He can only snuggle up into his blankets, muttering a _“good night_ ” back as he tries to stop himself from smiling, squishing his face against the pillow. But it’s fruitless and it’s all there — the smile on his face, the fuzzy and warm feeling in his belly, the tingling in his lips. He can’t stop thinking about Renjun at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/pinkhrj) | [ccat](https://curiouscat.me/rensungie) ]


End file.
